Hopscotch
by CarolzofBellz
Summary: Series of oneshots. Four Leaps and Four Roses: For Naruto's nineteenth birthday, he told Sasuke that he wanted to go to a ski resort and rent a room there, just so they can cuddle with each other on a sofa by the fireplace. NaruSasu, AU.
1. Seven Leaps and Seven Roses

**A/N: **While I was going through my old writings (and I mean OLD), I found this. Well, it's the same story, but for a different fandom. And because it is old, it pretty much sucked. I feel that my writing skills have improved greatly over the years, so I decided to write a better version of it with NaruSasu as the main coupling, of course. I plan on updating this once a week since I have a lot of time on my hands at the present. So without further ado, enjoy~ :)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto...does...not...belong...to...me...

**Warning: **Shounen-ai/Probably might go into yaoi~

* * *

**Seven Leaps and Seven Roses**

If Sasuke was to think of perfect marriage proposal ideas, he would most likely come up with ways to make them extremely traditional or use a crap load of money and reserve the fanciest place in town to do it. Considering how the past generations of his male ancestors carried out their proposals in that manner, it would only be obvious for him to continue on the tradition.

To say that he was thoroughly surprised when his idiotic boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto proposed to him before he even got to do what he was conditioned to do was a definite understatement.

If there was an audience present, most of them would have assumed that Naruto was the one who set up the whole event. Those who would've thought so would have been utterly fooled.

Sasuke raised his gaze to Naruto's face after what seemed like an eternity and scoffed. "You do realize that you are proposing to me when it's _your _birthday and after _I _paid for this private room in a high-class restaurant and both of our orders, right?" he asked somewhat bluntly, crossing his arms.

Naruto gaped as he looked up to meet Sasuke's stare, lowering his arm from having to hold out the engagement ring for too long. "I only chose to do it because it took your strict ass forever to. We're fucking twenty-six and have been dating for ten years now. Knowing you, I bet you would've waited until we were rotting or something before you chose to propose to me."

"Get up, you're dirtying my tuxedo pants."

Sulking, Naruto obeyed and returned to his seat across from Sasuke. Placing the ring down on the table, he pouted. "You of all people should know that with my sorry excuse of a budget, it'd be impossible for me to arrange to have a proper proposal done. I can barely even pay for half of our rent. That's why I couldn't pay for my share last month - my budget got screwed from having to pay for this expensive shit," Naruto explained, gesturing to the said item. "And now you won't even accept it."

"Idiot, you didn't have to do that," Sasuke said while he closed his eyes and slid down a bit in his seat, rubbing the spot between his brows with his fingers. "We are in a homosexual relationship - for us to get married would be akin to feigning a marriage. I recall the exact definition of a marriage is "a legal commitment established by a man and a woman to live as husband and wife." It's impracticable for us, Naruto."

"No, it is possible! There are some states that allow gay marriage in the United States now. We can just go there-"

"I rather not waste the effort. I don't plan on marrying you until our whole country legalizes it."

Naruto suddenly slammed his hands onto the table and contorted his expression to a glare. "Why? Do you know how _long _it took for those states in America to legalize gay marriage? Are you seriously telling me that we should wait? By the time Japan legalize it, we would probably be dead, Sasuke!"

"You're exaggerating," Sasuke countered, positioning himself upright in his seat. "There are a few places which allow same-sex marriage here as well. It's only a matter of time before it would be completely legal."

"What? Let's get married here then."

"No."

"Why not?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "Is it really a necessity for us to marry?"

"Well, no - but isn't it important for you? I mean, you're always going on about how your family is really traditional and all. And didn't you mention that your parents want you to get married at one point?"

"That was before they knew about my relationship with you."

"Oh yeah," Naruto voiced and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I bought this ring for no reason then, huh?"

Sighing, Sasuke shook his head as he reached for the neglected accessory, coolly slipping it on his left ring finger. Though Naruto claimed that it was expensive, it didn't look the part at all in Sasuke's opinion. It was merely a thin gold band with diminutive diamonds embellishing around it.

Naruto flushed, slightly taken aback by the abrupt act. "How is it? Is it to your liking?"

"It's decent."

"I should be getting more than "it's decent" from you. That thing was six months worth of my salary. Do you know what it was like for me to go through six months of not being able to buy any ramen noodles?"

"Because of that, you kept bugging me to buy them for you instead."

"You didn't have to mention that..."

"Hn."

"But-but I did my best to save my money in order to get you that. Wouldn't you consider that to be an amazing feat?"

"With you working in that run-down ramen shop which seems like it would be out of business anytime soon, I suppose."

"Some boyfriend you are. Not everyone can become a CEO of one of the highest ranked family companies in the nation like you." Frowning, Naruto grabbed onto his chopsticks to play with the leftover chunks of food on his plate. "I don't think I ever heard you compliment me. _Ever_."

Sasuke sighed. "I assume that you didn't get a ring for yourself with that low budget of yours, huh?"

"Nope."

Sasuke extracted his wallet from his pocket, took out a huge wad of cash, and placed it onto their check. He stood up and grabbed onto his jacket that was hung neatly on the chair next to him, wearing it. "Let's go," he said, fixing his collar.

"Where are we going?"

Sasuke smirked - more on the borderline of it being a smile. "To pamper your already pampered ass some more."


	2. Six Leaps and Six Roses

**A/N: **The setting for this takes place two years before Seven Leaps and Seven Roses. This is also in the same AU as the previous part. The rest of these oneshots will all be, actually. This oneshot was inspired by this picture: tinyurl dot com / 3iffeltower

~Happy Thanksgiving~

**Six Leaps and Six Roses**

"I don't see how it's necessary to have me blindfolded," Sasuke uttered as he walked cautiously, trusting Naruto to guide him safely. "You brought me to Paris. There's really no surprise in what you're about to show me."

"Can you just be obedient and play along for once? It's a wonder why I stayed with a prick like you for over seventeen years."

"I never asked you to."

"Yeah, but it's your fault for looking so lonely and sad during the first time I met you. I remember my friends and I used to watch you throw pebbles alone far away from us in that little playground for a couple of weeks. I couldn't bear seeing that depressing scene anymore, so I decided it wouldn't hurt to befriend you."

"I was merely playing hopscotch by myself while I waited for Itachi to pick me up. And the only reason why you "befriended me" was because those idiots dared you to."

"No, it wasn't a dare," Naruto argued, prolonging silence to build unefficient suspense. "It was a _triple-dog-dare_. There was no way my pride would've let me back out of that one."

"You're an immature idiot."

"Hey, look at how well we turned out though. If it wasn't for that stupid dare, we probably would never have even interacted with one another. Don't you think it's awesome how we managed to keep our relationship intact for so long without having to encounter any major issues?"

"You talk too much for your own good. How far are we from our destination?"

"How cute, you're embarrassed," Naruto cooed while he rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder, closing the distance between them. He fastened his grip around Sasuke's hand. "Admit it, Sasuke. You can never get rid of me. You love me way too much to do that."

"How far are we from our destination?" Sasuke repeated, voice wavering slightly.

Naruto took notice of that and chuckled. "We just need to cross this little street and we'll be there. I swear you're going to shit yourself from looking at this. Compared to those pictures we saw online, seeing this in person is better by tons."

"Hn."

"Stop," Naruto ordered once they walked the remaining steps, moving to stand in front of Sasuke. As he took a hold of both of Sasuke's hands, he exhaled deeply and began to lightly swing their arms side to side. "You know how it's my birthday today, right?"

"Was that a serious question?"

"Right - sorry, that was stupid of me to ask. I'm-I'm feeling nervous, I don't know why," Naruto stuttered, pausing to rub his thumbs on the back of Sasuke's hands in continuous circles.

"Naruto."

"Y-yeah?"

"Take off the blindfold."

"Not yet. I kind of have a small speech prepared. I want you to stay blindfolded because this is going to be embarrassing as fuck."

Sasuke sighed. "Go on."

"Thanks," Naruto muttered and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down his nerves, releasing it soon after. "Okay, so you know how I worked hard for four years in order to gather enough money to pay for this trip, right?"

Seeing Sasuke nod, Naruto continued, "I just wanted to repay you for everything that you've done - like covering for most of my finances or just for staying with me through all this time. I picked to do this on my birthday because I felt that it'd be more meaningful or something. I bet I seem like a complete sap to you now, huh?" Naruto asked, releasing one of Sasuke's hands to scratch the side of his head.

"Naruto, take off the blindfold."

"Not yet, I'm still in the state of total humiliation!"

"Stop acting like a teenage girl. If you don't take it off, then I will."

"Alright, fine, geez." After Naruto freed Sasuke's other hand, he shifted to unravel the blindfold that was secured tightly around Sasuke's head, immediately dropping it once he got pulled into a stern kiss - and utterly taken by surprise, he widened his eyes.

Sasuke's were closed as he brushed his fingers through disheveled blond hair, employing his vacant arm to wrap it around Naruto's waist and draw him closer. The hand that was once tangled in Naruto's messy locks managed to work its way down to cup a cheek - cool, but dry fingers teasing his ear.

Despite the cold weather, Naruto felt himself warm up within Sasuke's heated embrace, his eyes slowly shutting themselves as he gave into the soft, soothing mist that Sasuke emitted solely for him. Both of his hands desperately reached to clutch onto the bottom of Sasuke's thick jacket, using it as leverage to prevent himself from falling completely.

By the time Sasuke finally broke away, Naruto was left breathless - Sasuke's breathing was calm while he leaned his forehead against Naruto's, each pair of eyes remaining closed.

"You idiot," Naruto was the first to speak. "There are people here. You always complain to me about PDA and now you're doing it. Hypocritical much?"

"It's three in the morning. There's barely anyone here."

"How would you know? Your view was covered this whole time."

"Who in their right mind would consider coming here at this time? Besides you."

Naruto chuckled, smiling lightly. "You have a point there."

Sasuke let a bit of silence go by before he spoke again. "You didn't have to waste all your money for this. If you wanted a trip that bad, I could've easily handled everything myself," he said and opened his eyes, stroking Naruto's earlobe between his thumb and forefinger.

A small wrinkle formed in the center of Naruto's brows. "I know that, but I'm sick of you spoiling me all the time. You never give me a chance to do anything for you."

"That's because you can't in your current situation."

"But-"

"If I told you to quit working in that ramen shop that can barely pay you and get a better occupation, would you do it?"

"You know well that I can't. Ramen Ichiraku's like my second home, it needs me."

"Then stop your attempts at repaying me. It's obvious that your debts for me will keep accumulating while you stay with me."

"But-"

"Listen," Sasuke strongly commanded. He waited for Naruto to open his eyes and give him his full attention. "I'm only going to say this once, so you better make sure to never forget it. I don't give a shit about our financial situations - I don't care about the fact that I'm the one who pays for almost everything that we have. I only do it because I love and care about you. Get that through your thick head and quit wasting your effort over pointless matters."

Heavily blushing, Naruto gaped. "Y-you - after trying to get you to say that you love me for so long, why did you choose to do it now?"

"You wouldn't have been able to comprehend the point I was trying to state if I didn't."

"I-I." Naruto diverted his gaze away and bit down on his lower lip. "If I keep letting you spoil me, wouldn't that make me a worthless partner?"

"Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"I did listen. It's just that I don't think my pride will allow me to let you do that."

"I told you it's pointless for you to do otherwise."

"I-"

"The next time you try to "pay me back," I won't accept it."

"Why not?" Naruto exclaimed, trying to pull back but failing because Sasuke wouldn't let him. "I don't want to be some useless boyfriend who can't-"

"You're not. You're being plenty useful just by staying by my side when no one else really bothered to."

"No, there were and still are a crapload of people who are dying to make you acknowledge them."

"They only want me for my money, looks, or popularity. You're the only one who-" Sasuke paused, reluctant to finish his sentence. He looked to the side and slid his hand that was on Naruto's face down to his shoulder - clearly in discomfort.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, raising his hands to cup Sasuke's pink cheeks, gently caressing them with calloused thumbs.

"You're the only one who sees me as someone who is worth more than all that," Sasuke continued with unease. "So shut up about your pride and let me do what I want."

"I don't know about that. I get what you're saying, but face it, Sasuke. You may say money isn't a big deal, but it is. Many couples were broken up because of it. I don't want us to end up like them."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke went back to returning Naruto's gaze, with more determination this time. "If you keep thinking negatively, then I will break it off with you. This isn't the idiot I know - the idiot who was always optimistic with whatever shit he faced. If you keep worrying unnecessarily over matters that are hard to come by, then it'll just be better to end things now."

"Sasuke-"

"I really will end it," Sasuke strictly finalized, tightening his grip on Naruto's shoulder in a threatening manner. "So shut up before I really do it."

Naruto sighed. "You better not complain about it in the future, then. If there ever comes a time when your company goes bankrupt or something, then you better not cast me aside. I seriously plan on sticking with you and mooching off of you for as long as I can."

"My company will never go bankrupt," Sasuke declared confidently, smirking.

"Arrogant bastard," Naruto insulted affectionately, finally pulling himself away from Sasuke's heat. He held onto one of Sasuke's hands and began to drag the other forward to the scene ahead of them. "Because of all that talking, I almost forgot about why we came here for."

"Idiot."

Arriving to a still, they both took in the sight of France's trademark. Water shot up from multiple fountains as the Eiffel Tower shone a bright golden color - shimmery silver lights embellished around it from top to bottom, covering nearly every spot. With the radiance of the city and the dark night sky serving as a background, it made the overall effect of the place astounding. But Sasuke wasn't going to admit that.

"_So_," Naruto drawled out, turning his head to face Sasuke. "Don't you agree that it looks way better in person?"

"It doesn't look any different from the pictures and videos we saw."

"Stop bullshitting, Sasuke. I know you well enough to differentiate your stony expressions. Admit that you're glad we're here to see this."

"Hn."

Naruto laughed at the hidden gratitude shown within that grunt and grinned one of those sappy grins which reveal almost all of his teeth and just how undoubtedly happy he is. In addition to all that, it's also the sappy grin that he reserves for Sasuke and Sasuke only. Although he is the type to smile at just about anyone, he makes sure to save all of his truly genuine ones for the one bastard he cares about most.

"You're welcome," Naruto responded, interlacing his fingers with Sasuke's, fully aware of how Sasuke hates doing that. Ignoring Sasuke's warning glare, he turned to look towards the front. "I'm glad I got to see this with you."

Shaking his head, Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze. "You make it seem like this is going to be the only time we'll be visiting here."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that we can come here again in the future."

"Nah, it's okay if we don't. Paris seems like a place that'd be good to visit only once. Even though we stayed here for three days, I feel like we got to see more than what we came here for."

"Hn."

"Well," Naruto started, facing Sasuke again. "Shall we go back to our hotel room now? From being out in the cold for so long, I bet you'd want someone to warm you up, huh?" Adding to that comment, Naruto wiggled his brows suggestively.

"It's more like the other way around," Sasuke replied, scoffing. Letting go of Naruto's hand, he began walking in the direction of where they came from.

"What, why?" Naruto asked, scuffling to catch up.

Sasuke's lips curled into a coy smirk, making Naruto shiver slightly with anxiety. "With that disgraceful act you pulled on today, there's no way I'm letting you top for a while."


	3. Five Leaps and Five Roses

**A/N: **This oneshot was inspired by my friend who also had this issue while he had sex. At first, I didn't believe it was possible for men to be ticklish in... that area, so I did a bit of research and was pleasantly surprised to find out that it really was possible. Pretty stupid of me to not believe it at first because a penis is definitely considered to be a human body part and it's obviously possible for various body parts to be sensitive, but eh, oh well.

..

**Five Leaps and Five Roses**

Through Naruto's constant bickering of wanting to have his first taste of an alcoholic beverage for his coming of age, Sasuke made sure to finish his work earlier than usual and brought home fine red wine that day. Being a man of expensive tastes, Sasuke refused to buy beer and Naruto was completely fine with that - he didn't care about the kind of drink, he just wanted to have anything that was a fast track to adulthood.

In result of staying with a man of strict morals for so long, Naruto was forced to believe in Sasuke's way of life and was restrained from doing anything illegal during his teenage years, unlike his friends and the rest of his peers. Whenever Naruto got into trouble and Sasuke found out about it - which he did all of the time for some reason - Sasuke always installed negative punishments onto him. And since most of them involved not having sex for weeks or even months, Naruto became extremely cautious in everything that he did. Despite going through all that, Naruto couldn't deny that there is some kind of thrill in waiting.

Having a strong, stubborn personality, Naruto learned to tolerate just about anything that he faced, so Sasuke never expected there would ever be a time where Naruto would be weak against anything. But this was when he stood corrected.

"_Sasuke_," Naruto drunkenly drawled out, tipping his empty cup from side to side as he laid his reddened face down against the dining table. "Why couldn't you wait until my birthday to experience drinking for the first time with me? It's not fair that you got to do it with your friends."

Sasuke blinked, not accustomed to seeing Naruto this way. "My coming of age was months before yours. And they're not my friends."

"Colleagues, whatever. Same shit." Naruto swirled around the drop of wine that was left inside his glass, staring at the blank television in the huge living room ahead of him. Their whole apartment was huge in general and Naruto was grateful for being able to live comfortably in it with Sasuke - the expensive rent being the only thing that he had an issue with.

"But for colleagues, you sure seem close. That Karin girl, Suigetsu, and Jugo all seem to be fond of you," Naruto said, wrinkling his nose. "Especially that guy, Suigetsu. He clings onto you way too much."

"When did he ever "cling" onto me?"

Naruto scoffed. "Plenty of times. He did it just a few days ago when he got drunk and we were forced to take him home. Do you know how mortifying it was when you called me to come pick you and him up and drive him home? Having you sitting in the back with him laying on you? And that was the umpteenth time he did that."

"He was too intoxicated to do anything."

"So? It's still mortifying to see that."

"Karin clings to me more than he does. You never complained about her."

"Yeah, but she's different. You never paid any attention to girls, so she isn't much to worry about. Suigetsu is just... different."

"So you're basically saying that since I'm with you, you assume I'd automatically be attracted to other men?"

"Well, yeah. Why else would you be attracted to me who is a man?"

Sasuke sighed. "You're a moron."

"Heh, I guess I am, huh?" Naruto curled his lips into a small smile - the one that doesn't quite show in his eyes and paused to set his glass down, fingers sliding to loosely wrap around the stem of it. "I think I'm acting like this because I'm just not used to seeing you having any friends. Through all the years I've known you, I was the only person you really talked to. The times you interacted with anyone else besides me was because you were forced into groups with them in school and that's all. But merely after a year of working in that company, you already made friends - close ones at that."

"Naruto-"

"Honestly, I was happy about it at first. It was a relief to see you becoming more social with others around you. I don't know exactly when it started, but I became jealous after seeing how close you got with them."

"So, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to stop talking to them?"

"No," Naruto exclaimed as he shot his head up, releasing his grip on the cup to bring his hand to the side of his head, tangling his fingers within his locks. "I'm just babbling random, pointless crap. I didn't really mean anything by it."

"But you seem to really dislike the idea of me being close to them."

"It'd make me extremely selfish if you did stop. It wouldn't be fair if I was the only one to have friends and you didn't."

"Frankly, I wouldn't mind cutting ties with them if it distresses you to this point."

"No, really, don't." Naruto stood up and walked around the table in order to get to Sasuke. "Turn." Once Sasuke did as he was told, Naruto sat down on his knees in front of Sasuke, planting his hands on Sasuke's knees. "I should have never complained. I should just be happy with being that one person you come to for everything," Naruto murmured softly and closed his eyes, placing his head against Sasuke's lap.

"You're drunk, Naruto. Go to bed," Sasuke said, running his fingers through the jungle that is Naruto's hair.

"No," Naruto whined. "You're warm."

Sighing, Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and stood up, pulling Naruto up to his feet. Deciding to clean up the mess before going to work the next day, Sasuke dragged a half-asleep Naruto to their shared bedroom and immediately released him once they reached the foot of their bed, letting him drop down onto it. After Sasuke stripped himself down to his boxers, he went ahead and did the same for Naruto.

"_Sasuke_," Naruto called rather childishly and lazily blinked his eyes open, reaching his arms out while he saw Sasuke remove his last sock. "Let's do it."

"No, you seem like you'd pass out at any minute. And I'm tired of dealing with you today," Sasuke said, pushing Naruto's arms back down. "Since you're awake, get yourself underneath the blanket. You're on top of it."

"_Sasuke_, come here." Naruto gestured Sasuke over with his hand.

Letting out an exasperated breath, Sasuke crawled over to Naruto on the bed, straddling him. "What?"

Naruto grinned. "Gotcha," he declared triumphantly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I'm not having sex with you," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, _please_. It's my birthday."

"It's past midnight. It's over."

"That's not fair, you never got to give me my birthday sex."

"No. And it's obvious that we're both too tired to do so."

"_Please_," Naruto whispered, begging with his eyes, knowing it's the same look that gets to Sasuke every time even though he's completely out of it.

"You're pathetic," Sasuke said, sighing and gradually closing his eyes, leaning in.

"You love that about me." Naruto chuckled breathlessly and followed suit, his lips meeting Sasuke's halfway.

To their surprise and satisfaction, the kiss turned out to be slower and more sluggish than usual - probably due to the alcohol - it was just a lazy, but still sensual dance of their tongues and lips. They both kept their hands occupied as they continued to kiss - Naruto had his rubbing and groping around Sasuke's toned back while Sasuke tweaked one of Naruto's nipples with one hand, using the other to tease the growing bulge beneath Naruto's bright orange boxers.

Breaking away, Naruto moaned, thrusting his hips toward the source of warmth. "Oh, God. _Yes_."

Sasuke smirked at the fast reaction and bent down, marking Naruto's neck with small kisses. "Sensitive today, aren't you?" he muttered huskily against the tan skin, halting the movement of his hand and only using his thumb to rub up and down Naruto's crotch.

"_Ahh_, I don't know - there's something - different today," Naruto forced out in between pants.

"It's because you're drunk. Do you want me to skip the foreplay?" Sasuke asked, moving down to lavish attention on Naruto's neglected nipple with his teeth and tongue.

"_Fuck_, yes, I want it now."

Nipping the spot once more, Sasuke left a trail of open-mouthed kisses on the way back up before planting a hard one onto Naruto's lips. "Take off your boxers," he breathed hotly.

Naruto hurriedly obeyed in the time that Sasuke did the same, reaching for the lube underneath his pillow right after. Naruto passed it onto Sasuke as he began to jerk himself off, noticing that Sasuke's was not fully up yet.

"Wait, don't put it on yet," Naruto ordered, got up on his knees, and lowered himself, taking all of Sasuke into his mouth at one sitting. Being aware of the fact that Sasuke enjoys the feeling of having something vibrate around his cock, Naruto repeatedly moaned in a low tone, simultaneously sucking and bobbing his head.

"Naruto," Sasuke bit out and closed his eyes, gripping onto Naruto's head as leverage.

Naruto revelled in sucking Sasuke off at this time around, realizing that the aftertaste of the red wine they drank and the bitter, salty taste of Sasuke blended really well together. He moaned again and breathed deeply through his nose, attempting to take Sasuke further in - drooling from the sheer size of it. He was slightly taken aback when Sasuke abruptly interrupted and pushed him back down onto his ass.

"That's enough," Sasuke informed, uncapping the bottle of lube. He poured some of it onto his fingers. "Open."

"Pushy much?" Naruto laid down comfortably, wantonly spreading his legs apart.

From being accustomed to doing this daily, it didn't take long for Sasuke to squeeze all three of his fingers in. He twirled them around experimentally, thrusting in and out of Naruto's ass before pulling them out. He poured a good amount of lube onto his hand and slicked himself, throwing the empty bottle to the side.

"H-hurry up," Naruto stuttered, his cock practically dripping at the obscene sight in front of him. Considering how uptight and serious Sasuke was, just the thought of being the only one with the privilege to witness this lewd side of Sasuke never failed to turn him on.

Wrapping Naruto's legs around his waist, Sasuke burrowed into Naruto's heat, positioning himself at the entrance with his hand as he placed his other arm down next to Naruto. He stopped when Naruto began giggling all of a sudden.

"What?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Your stomach is tickling my dick," Naruto explained between chuckles.

"I thought you managed to learn how to endure it completely," Sasuke said and raised himself to his knees, unravelling Naruto's legs around him and placing them down on the bed instead.

"Sorry, I think the wine is making me be more sensitive than usual," Naruto said, propping his legs up as he kept them open.

Out of all the possible spots to be ticklish in, Naruto happened to have a very ticklish penis. Because of this, it was a pain at first to get into any sexual activities with him. He was fine with his clothes rubbing against him, but whenever Sasuke touched him bare, he used to not be able to take it too well.

Sighing, Sasuke repositioned himself, grabbing onto one of Naruto's knees. He entered slowly, just letting the tip go in and groaned while the heat started to swallow him already. He leaned down a bit to grip onto Naruto's hips, hard enough to leave bruises.

"Fuck, Sasuke, go faster," Naruto cried, arching a bit as he hastily shut his eyes closed. Despite having done this countless times, he never fully got used to the feeling of being filled by Sasuke's huge, thick size. His own cock was pretty big as well, but when it came to density, Sasuke's was slightly thicker and it hurt his pride to know that.

"You're going to jerk yourself off. Don't expect me to touch it for you," Sasuke warned after he finally got himself in all the way, creating a slow round of thrusts.

"I don't care," Naruto growled in irritation, some of it from not being able to hold onto Sasuke like usual. "Just hurry and fuck me, damnit."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice - he tightened his grip on Naruto's hips when he hastened his pace, fucking Naruto as hard as he can because he knows that Naruto likes it that way, likes the pain. He moaned out Naruto's name loudly, letting the friction and heat devour him completely.

"_Fuck_, Sasuke," Naruto screamed, desperately reaching down to jerk himself off, subconsciously moving his hips to match Sasuke's mad thrusts - finally being aware of the drunken high he's been on.

Before Sasuke felt like he was close to the brink, he stopped, sensually rolling his hips the one way Naruto loved it. Not being much of a talker during sex, he clenched his teeth and jaw, the feeling of warm skin on skin beginning to become too much for him to bear.

Naruto gasped and threw his head to the side, grasping onto the blanket beside him as he moved his hips up and down. "Yes - _ahh_!" he moaned in the moment that Sasuke resumed to his previous pace, making sure to hit his prostate with each fuck this time.

Naruto was the first to make his release, jerking it out till the end of it, clinging around Sasuke's cock so tightly that it forced Sasuke into coming soon after. Sasuke dropped in exhaustion on top of Naruto, lazily pumping out the rest into him, breathless.

Naruto broke the sexual tension utterly with his weak laughter. "Get off me, you're on my dick," he said in the midst of laughing, trying to push Sasuke away, but too tired to succeed in doing so.

"Give me a moment," Sasuke said and closed his eyes, panting lightly against Naruto's chest.

"But, I can't take it - anymore." Naruto's chuckles crescendoed, lessened, and then crescendoed again. "Get off."

"Stop that," Sasuke said, groaning at the feel of Naruto clenching and unclenching around him while he laughed.

"I will if you get off me."

Sasuke sighed, moving to slip out of Naruto and rolled off to lay on his back, next to the giggling blond. Shaking his head, Sasuke placed an arm over his eyes. "Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto answered, his laughter almost done fading away completely.

"Remind me to never let you top whenever you're drunk."


	4. Four Leaps and Four Roses

**A/N: **This takes place a year before Five Leaps and Five Roses. So, they're both nineteen in this.

**Edit:** I changed the dialogue a bit because someone told me that Sasuke seemed too whiny in the previous oneshot. After re-reading this one, I felt that I made him seem more whiny than in the previous one, so I thought some changes were needed to be done. I guess it's not really _that _different, but I still felt that it had to be done. Sorry for the inconvenience...

..

**Four Leaps and Four Roses**

For Naruto's nineteenth birthday, he told Sasuke that he wanted to go to a ski resort and rent a room there, just so they can cuddle with each other on a sofa by the fireplace. When Sasuke suggested for them to use the fireplace in his family home, Naruto refused and replied that it would be more romantic to do it at a ski lodge instead. Being a sucker for Naruto's pouts and highly convincing use of "techniques," Sasuke reluctantly happened to oblige to Naruto's outrageous request.

Sitting within Naruto's warmth on the sofa by the fire, Sasuke released a relatively long sigh. "I still can't believe I'm skipping an expensive class for this."

"It's too late to complain now, Sasuke. You agreed that we'd be doing this for three days here," Naruto said cheerfully, nuzzling his chin on Sasuke's shoulder and tightening his arms around the other's waist. "I'm not going to let you back out of this. Especially since it's my birthday today."

"Did you at least get to celebrate with your parents before coming here?"

"Why would I have? Don't you think we're a little too old to be celebrating with our parents now?"

"You did it merely a year ago."

"Well, I aged!"

"...Your mom is going to kill me."

"Huh? What for?"

"Probably for taking her beloved son away from her during his birthday."

Naruto scrunched his brows together in confusion. "I don't see how that's going to be an issue."

"She's more possessive than you think." Sasuke let out a small groan, and closed his eyes, leaning back completely against Naruto's front. He turned his head towards the crook of Naruto's neck, taking pleasure in the heat that Naruto strongly emitted - finding it warmer than the heat that the fire gave off. "You're too warm," he muttered.

Naruto blushed heavily. "Hey, don't die on me yet. I'm not done with you," Naruto whined lightly as he pinched Sasuke's side. "This is our first day here and I'm supposed to be fucking you senseless by now."

"Shut up. You fell asleep and made me drive for nearly four hours to get here. If you're going to hold me back from my sleep, then I won't allow you to go anywhere near me for a _long_ time," Sasuke threatened, his words slurring towards the end, a small wrinkle forming in between his thin brows.

"But _Sasuke_-"

"Sleep."

"Oh, come on. It's my birthday."

"Stop acting like a sexually deprived teenager."

"I am one right now."

"Sleep."

"_Please_, Sasuke."

"Shut up. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I'll only do that if you shut up and sleep."

"Fine," Naruto said slowly, still slightly taken aback. It wasn't everyday that Sasuke would declare something akin to a promise. Naruto figured that Sasuke was most likely too tired to even notice what he did out of character. "You better keep your word for it."

"Hn." Sasuke groaned for the last time before he fell into slumber.

Thinking-knowing that he wouldn't possibly be able to get a better lover than the one he had currently - probably never, Naruto smiled brightly and leaned down a bit to place a soft kiss upon Sasuke's forehead, closing his eyes.

"Thanks."


End file.
